


Sing Me A Song

by Underestimated_amateur



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Major Illness, Sad Ending, Some Fluff, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underestimated_amateur/pseuds/Underestimated_amateur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fic of "Sing sing by Marianias Trench" (Sort of?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Me A Song

"Oi, don't fall asleep on me. If you're finally starting to feel tired, go to bed." Sousuke complained. It went unheard by the smaller male who was laying on top of him however. "It's not like we haven't fallen asleep like this before. It's not a big deal." Haruka said softly, not even bothering to open his eyes. If someone told Sousuke Yamazuka during high school that a few years into the future he'd be dating Haruka Nanase, he'd probably either laughed until he was blue in the face or threaten to knock the person's light out. Maybe both. Yet here he was, at Haruka's house, on Haruka's couch, with Haruka himself using him as a giant body pillow. It wasn't even Nanase and Yamazuka anymore, no it was Haruka and Sousuke now. Now on a first name basics. Sousuke sighed, but didn't push him off. It had been a while since the blue eyed, raven haired male had had a good night sleep. So he'll let the other get away with it, just this once. "Sing me a song." Sousuke paused. Had he heard that right? "What?" "Sing me a song." Haruka quietly requested again. "Why the hell would I do that?" "You have a nice voice. Just sing one." "No." Sousuke retorted. "It'll help me fall asleep." He paused before adding, "And I'll make you your favorite meal tomorrow." Sousuke grunted. "Fine, but another word from you and you'll be on the floor in seconds." 

Another few years passed. Haruka and Sousuke stayed together. They were... happy and content. It was peaceful. For a while anyways, until something happened that shattered their peaceful way of life.  
"Sousuke, I made us lunch. Aren't you hungry?" Haruka asked, leaning in the doorway of the living room. The said male continued to lay on the couch, too woren out to hardly even move. "Not today Haru. Maybe tomorrow." Came his reply. His deep strong voice now soft and raspy. He always said that anymore. "Sousuke, you haven't eaten anything in days. You need to eat. Please." Haruka pleaded, kneeling down in front of him. He was starting to get really worried. The other's pale completion and dulled eyes didn't help to ease his nerves. "You hardly do anything anymore." Sousuke ended up becoming ill and for the past months it's only worsened. "I'll be ok." Came a faint response. It was so quiet. Haruka knew he was lying. "Sing me a song." He requested. He knew he shouldn't ask this. Sousuke needed his rest. Especially since he's the one who has a hard time sleeping now. Sousuke almost smirked though. Opening his mouth he began to sing a song that sounded familiar, but Haruka couldn't place were he had heard it before. Closing his eyes, he listened to the lyrics carefully, hanging on to every word. Before he could even get half way through the song, Sousuke got choked up and was thrown into a coughing fit. He sat up the best he could in his state and tried to calm the fit down. "Sousuke?" Haruka asked in alarm. "It's alright," He choked out, "I just need a minute. I just need to breath." Haruka rubbed his back and gently kissed his fore head. 

He was getting worse. He was getting worse and Haruka didn't know what to do. He was so worried and so scared. What could he do?

 

That was the last time Sousuke ever sung him a song.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, I think you can guess what happens at the end. This is my first work on so... please be gentle? Thank you for reading! \\(-^ _ ^-)/


End file.
